Love Is Complicated ESPECIALLY SQUARE TYPES
by KonaHaruhiChan
Summary: Rin Kagene, a negative thinking tomboy has a crush on her childhood friend. Len Kagamine, a typical playboy has a crush on a certain tealette. Miku Hatsune, a bubbly optimist or so everyone thinks has a crush on a blue haired teacher. Kaito Shion, a popular teacher has a crush on an orange loving student. How will love bloom between them? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**KonaHaruhiChan: Well this is my first fanfic…it won't be SO good.**

**Rin: I DON'T CARE. JUST START WOULD YA?!**

**Miku: KonaHaruhiChan doesn't own Vocaloid or me. And she never will or she will throw away all my leeks.**

**KonaHaruhiChan: you know well, don't you?**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Len Kagamine kept staring, and staring, and staring. The only chick in the school who doesn't

have a crush on him, other than his childhood friend, which he doesn't even consider a girl.

He kept wondering and wondering. Why does _THE _Len Kagamine, playboy of the school keeps

wondering? Simple

**Flashback**

"_Len, you should stop dating all girls in this school. I know you're such an idiot and a playboy,_

_but you should think of their feelings," Rin was nagging at Len because of his playboy ways_

_while stuffing her mouth with an orange._

"_They don't HAVE feelings. They just wanna date me to brag at their 'friends'. Besides every girl_

_in this school loves me," Len was eating lunch with Rin Kagene, his childhood friend and the_

_only girl who he doesn't see as a girl at the rooftop after running away from the crazy fan girls_

_that were chasing them a few minutes ago. Rin suddenly stood up and glanced at Len. "You_

_have a crush on Miku don't you? That's why you're not dating anyone seriously. And that's_

_also why you keep playing around with girls. Cause Miku doesn't like you back," Rin stated. Len_

_spitted out his food out of shock. He glared at his childhood friend although he knew that she_

_was simply stating the truth. Yes, he has a crush on Hatsune Miku, Rin's best girl friend._

**End of flashback**

Len was a playboy. All the girls knew that but they didn't care as long as they could impress

their friends that they are dating the most popular guy in school. Rin Kagene, on the other hand

was sick of Len's behavior. No, not just Len's behavior… EVERYONE'S behavior. She too, liked

him but it was not like those sick fan girls. Her love was true. It has been 10 years since she fell

in love with Len. Even she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was the first person to

talk to someone like her. Why do I say someone like her? Because she was different from

the other girls. She liked all the things boys liked and girls hate. For example, she has this

dream of riding a road roller and smashing everything with it. She likes snakes, insects, worms

and she was very strong, you could see her muscles. Girls don't know how to talk to her. Boys

find her creepy because she listens to all these creepy songs. The song that made everyone

avoid her was Fear Garden, a song she wrote for music class because the teacher told them to

write a song for Halloween. After Len, Miku came into her world. It was when she was 14 years

old. Miku likes singing and wants to be a diva. She's optimistic and cheerful. She was the first

girl to talk to Rin when they had to form a group of three. Len was in their group too. That was

also the time Len had fallen for Miku. Although Len had a crush on Miku, Miku was too dense to

notice.

**Rin POV**

I woke up today because of a certain idiot calling me. It was that playboy Len Kagamine. Why

the heck is he even calling me? I WANNA SLEEP GOD. Then I took a glance at my orange

digital alarm clock.

**8:20 AM**

"WHAT THE HECK?! I'M LATE!" I jumped out of bed and got ready. I ignored banana freak

calling me. Although I have a crush on him, I found him annoying, idiotic, annoying, dense,

annoying… wait a second… I already said that. I rushed downstairs, before I left the house, I

nagged at my brother, Rinto for not waking me up. "WAKE ME UP NEXT TIME OR I'LL KILL

YOU WITH A ROAD ROLLER". Then I ran full speed to school.

* * *

"Late again, huh Rinny?" that annoying voice… I know that voice. It's banana freak. GREAT.

"Shut it, you shota. Thank god the teacher didn't give me detention," "Maybe it's because you

were glaring at her too much," he smirked. Oh I hate that smirk of his. Just wait till I wipe that

smirk off your idiotic looking face. I could feel my heart thumping but I ignored it. It happens as

soon as he talks to me. I'm getting used to it. For now, payback time "Oh yea? You always freak

Miku out because you glare at her… oh wait, I mean STARE at her with that idiotic look on your

face and then your face is all red. Miku thinks you have some grudge against her and you're

burning with anger," I could see his face slowly turning red as I said that. My heart felt painful

saying that but I need to make sure he doesn't know my feelings towards him. He'll treat me like

his other 'toys' and I just want him to treat me normally. "So… have you confessed to Miku yet

or do I have to tell her for you?" Len was all red now. Ohohoho it's fun making him

embarrassed. "S…Shut up".

Y'all are probably thinking WHY can we talk this long? We sit next

to each other. It's the teacher's fault for picking our seats like that just because our names are

almost the same. Kaito Shion is our class teacher. The person Miku has feelings for. I'm trying

to make Miku fall for Len. Although I like Len, I want him to be happy with the person he loves.

And I like Len more than Miku so I can't fully support her feelings for Shion-sensei. Miku never

Told me she likes Shion-sensei, but I can see that she likes Shion-sensei. Why? Cause I'm

Sharp and awesome. Shion-sensei is young. He's still 20 years old. Apparently even HE has

lots of fan girls. But Len definitely has more. I could care less though.

I don't really like that sensei. He gave me detention for putting spiders in Akita's lockers. Why? She was bitching

around about how I'm too close to Len or something. She even tried to blackmail me so I would

stop talking to Len. Well she was picking the wrong opponent. I made her suffer for blackmailing

me. I put spiders and snakes in her locker. Of course they weren't real. Only the spiders were

real. Hehe… That phone freak never talked to me again after that incident. But she still glares at

me when she has a chance. Stupid idiotic noob.

* * *

"RINNYYYYY!" It was lunch time. My leek loving friend pounced on me as her LONG LONG

teal twin tails were swishing around like crazy… sometimes I think my friend is crazy. I mean,

WHO THE HECK GROWS THEIR HAIR THAT LONG?! It's as if she is a real life Rapunzel.

Except her hair is not as long as Rapunzel's… and it isn't blond. "What is it, Miku?" I asked not

really interested in what she wanted to say. "SHION-SENSEI TALKED TO ME! HE TALKED TO

ME!" well that was stupid. My teal friend is so cute when she's in love though. I couldn't help

but grin at her idiotic looking face. She looked so happy just because that sensei talked to her. I

can understand her feelings. I also feel happy when Len talks to me. Too bad he doesn't like me

in a romantic way. Wait what am I thinking about?! GO AWAY LEN THOUGHTS. I'm supposed

try stop liking him cause I need to try set up Len and Miku together. Len would be happy and I

would be happy… I think. "Miku, I think you should give up on him. He is a teacher! Teacher

student relationships can't happen," we already started to eat our lunches. Miku was suddenly

quiet. She looked at her lunch and muttered something. "I know that," she looked very sad, I felt

like I was about to break down. "Well since you like him so much I'm sure It'll work out," I patted

her head to comfort her.

Miku then looked at me and with her annoyingly energetic voice, she said "Yea it'll definitely

work out! Cause world is mine," I know it's weird, but Miku has this dream of ruling the world…

and making everyone eat leeks… isn't that just creepy? I suddenly felt a chill. I don't know why

but who cares.

**Len POV**

I was trying to find Rin for some advice on how to confess to someone. YES I'M A PLAYBOY

BUT I CAN'T EVEN CONFESS TO MIKU THAT I LOVE HER. Forget that I just said that.

"RINNYYYYYYY!" I know that voice. It… it was MIKU! I hid behind a tree. I don't even know

why I wanna know what they're talking about. But my feet just wouldn't move. So I just stood

behind a tree that was coincidentally there at that moment and that time. "SHION-SENSEI

TALKED TO ME! HE TALKED TO ME!" I felt a sudden pain in my chest. So she likes Shion-

sensei huh? I wasn't listening after that, but when I started listening again, Rin patted Miku's

head and said "Well since you like him so much I'm sure it'll work out," I felt anger burning in

me. Rin betrayed me?! How could she? I told her that I like Miku and she said she would help

me with my love problems! How come she's supporting that BLUE HAIRED SENSEI?! I glared

at Rin from behind the tree and I saw her flinch. She probably felt my dark aura. I quickly walked

away after that. From now on, no more love advices from Rin. EVER.

* * *

**First chapter completed :D it was mostly Rin's POV. I promise I'll do more Len POVs so bare with me please =w= Review please 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KonaHaruhiChan: here it is ^o^ 2****nd**** chapter!**

**Rin: just start already… I'm bored. And Len ate the last muffin on the table so I'm hungry**

**Len: you snooze you lose**

**Kaito: calm down guys…**

**Miku: KonaHaruhiChan doesn't own vocaloid or me. If she did world wouldn't be mine**

**KonataHaruhiChan: you know well, don't you?**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Weird… no matter how many times I think about it, it's weird. How come Len isn't talking to me?

He even looks like he hates me for some reason. What did I do to him? School had ended a

few minutes and Len is acting like a bitch. I don't even know what I did. Did he confess and get

rejected or something? "LEN!" he ignored me. "LEEEEN!" he ignored me again. "UKE SHOTA

BANANA FREAK!" okay… he turned around and glared at me and he continued

walking back home. That idiot won't even talk to me?! FINE! I DON'T CARE! My heart was

bleeding. What did I do? I kept on thinking and thinking until I bumped into something…or

someone. "Kagene-san, are you okay?" oh great. It's blue hair ice cream loving sensei. I saw

him eating a SIX SCOOPED ICE CREAM CONE before. I mean… HOW DID HE BALANCE

THAT? "Yea I'm okay, sensei. Now move it," I'm already labeled a tomboy. Who frigging cares

about manners? "That's not a way to talk to somebody older than you…I mean you shouldn't

talk like that with anyone," okay… everybody is trying to make me swear today, aren't they?

"Yea I learned a lot of manners from you, sensei. You taught me VERY well," I smiled

sarcastically. Like I care. I'd be more amused if I could replace your ice cream with a rat on an

ice cream stick. That would be more amusing than putting snakes and spiders in Akita's locker.

I quickly walked away from that blue haired sensei who was grinning like an idiot. Why do they

all like to grin like idiots? I swear I'm surrounded by idiots. "Hey blondie," okay now I'm

surrounded by MORE idiots. Who? Lily and her gang. Let me introduce them

**Lily, the leader of the gang**

**Neru Akita, the girl who has a big grudge on me**

**Cul, some bitch who thinks she has the best red hair in the world**

**Last but not least, IA a blonde. More like all of the girls in this gang are blonde except Cul**

These bitches think I'm too close to Len. Well guess what? Len was avoiding me and I think he

hates me for some reason. "Aren't all of you blonde? Oh wait… I forgot there was a person ON

FIRE here," take that, Cul. Oh god I wish I had a road roller to run these bitches over. How I

would be free. I heard they're ranting till they were satisfied. Why? Cause it's fun looking at their

bitchy faces. But I swear I will put fake rats in all their lockers. Just you wait till I buy a road

roller… JUST YOU FRIGGIN WAIT TILL I SMASH ALL OF YOU WITH A ROAD ROLLER. AND

I'LL STUFF ORANGES AND LEEKS IN YOUR MOUTHS… AND ALL OF YOU WILL GET

GASTRIC BECAUSE OF THE ORANGE'S ASID AND FILTHY MOUTHS BECAUSE OF

LEEKS. Okay now I should go home. I left Lily, Neru, IA and CUL who were still busy bad

mouthing about me. Y'all should just die for all I care. Oh and let's not forget tomorrow I needa

bring a rat on the stick for that blue haired sicko. I hate teachers. They just nag, give you

homework, give you detention and they don't realize they make the same mistakes we do. I

DESPISE them. But Miku doesn't mind detention. As long as it's with that ice cream freak. I

swear one day, I will run over everybody with a road roller… when I get my license.

* * *

I reached home after walking for a few minutes. Rinto, my brother was cooking something. It

smelt DELICIOUS *insert drooling face*. Rinto better bake an orange pie for dessert.

OR ELSE… I ran up to my room and grabbed my towel. How long has it been since I last

took a bath? Well I'm taking one now. After bathing I changed into some fresh clothes.

After that I rushed downstairs for dinner. I'm telling you, my brother is the best cook in the world.

On the other hand, I, Rin Kagene, can't even fry an egg properly. I got to a conclusion that Len

had confessed to Miku and got rejected. The poor guy. No wonder he won't talk to me. Well he

totally picked the wrong time to confess. Miku like has a crush on blue haired ice cream freak.

Okay it's hard calling him that. I'll call him BaKaito from now on. That suits him very well. YAY!

We have orange pie for dessert! You never let me down, oniichan. "Stop drooling and eat," I will

I will it's just that the pie smells so good. "So how was school? Have you confessed to Len?" I

swear I almost spitted out my food. "As if. You know he has a crush on Miku… I'll just get

rejected if I confess," you people probably thought I am a tsundere. BUT YOU'RE WRONG. I

never deny my feelings for a person I like. Len never teased me that I like him or anything cause

he's too dense to notice. And if he did tease me I wouldn't blush and deny him. I would just deny

him. I'm a pro at hiding my blushes cause I'm too used to blushing now. But one day, if I'm

labeled tsundere by ANY of you, I will say the F word. Remember that. I finished my food and

started eating my dessert. OHOHO I LOVE ORANGE PIE.

* * *

**Len POV**

I was laying on my king sized bed. The sheets were yellow and the pillow case had a banana

print on it. I didn't eat dinner cause I lost my appetite. Rin had betrayed me. I thought she was

on my side. Well maybe it's because she was just trying to comfort Miku. But still… when Rin

smiles like that, I feel a pain in my chest. No idea why. And it looks like Miku is in love with

Shion- sensei. Looks like I have a rival now. I'm gonna have to try to steal Miku's heart. I'll talk

to Rin normally but I won't take any love advices. I can't imagine avoiding Rin. We're best

friends from when we were six. Besides she isn't like other girls. She's special. She's like a

sister I've been dreaming for. Always consulting me when I'm down. I can't imagine living in a

world with no Rin. Well I have a date with some girl whose name I can't remember. If I'm not

mistaken it was some blonde long haired chick. These girls are really simple aren't they? No

wonder I like Miku. She's not like them. She's not simple. She only loves Shion-sensei. Rin? Rin

is different. I bet she doesn't even think about guys. She IS a tomboy. There's no way she has a

crush on anyone. Well better meet up with that chick.

* * *

**Miku POV**

I have actually been doing some thinking. Rin thinks I'm dense. But I'm not really dense. Clearly

she is trying to set me up with Len even though she has feelings for him. She thinks I like Shion

sensei. But she doesn't support my feelings cause she wants to make Len happy. She probably

thinks I'm too dense to know her feelings. Blame my brother for making me take his personality

which is SHARP and UNDENSE. I can also see that Shion-sensei has a crush on one of his

student. And I can see that it's Rin. I'm acting as though I like Shion-sensei.

And I'm not like Rin who thinks "If the person I love is happy, I'm happy" I think like this "If you

love someone, fight for that person" I won't let Rin have Shion-sensei. First of all, she likes Len.

Second of all, I want that sensei to fall for me. I just want to prove to everyone that teacher

student relationships can happen. I'm not dense at all. I may look dense, but I'm not. World is

mine. So I'm definitely getting that sensei. Even if I have to act sad, dense or innocent.

* * *

**KonaHaruhiChan: OHOHOHO looks like Miku has a two faced personality. She doesn't actually love**

**that teacher. She's just acting. To prove to everyone she can get anything she wants**

** even if it's forbidden. CAUSE WORLD IS HER'S**

**Rin: ughhhh… why am I so negative in this story?**

**Len: cause you ARE negative**

**Rin: one more word, I will send you to hell with my road roller**

**Miku: *whacks Len and Rin with leeks* stop fighting in front of the readers.**

**KonaHaruhiChan: … well please review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**KonaHaruhiChan: I'm back with chapter 3! Thank you for reviewing *sniff* just critic me anytime you like please. I need more advice because I'm just a beginner in fanfic writing.**

**Len: why is KonaHaruhiChan crying?**

**Rin: because you smell bad**

**Miku: there they go again *facepalm* KonaHaruhiChan does NOT own vocaloid or me. OR SHE'LL CUT MY HAIR!**

**KonaHaruhiChan: you know well, don't you?**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Thank god. Len is acting normal with Miku. It IS weird that Miku and Len aren't acting awkward together. Len's just staring at Miku normally. And Miku is asking me why Len keeps glaring at her.

Good.

All normal. Or else it would be ME who has to deal with the awkwardness. I was actually preparing for it though. But I find it more weird that Len isn't acting awkward with Miku, but he's acting awkward with me. I don't understand.

Suddenly BaKaito stood in front of me.

"What do you want, sensei?" He looked serious. It was creeping me out. He always grins like the idiot he is, but today he was just… SERIOUS.

"Kagene-san. Come to the classroom afterschool. I'm giving you detention," WHAT?! You can't be serious! I didn't do anything wrong at all today!

I came to school early… I didn't skip classes… I didn't sleep and I paid attention in class.

I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! This is so stupid. BaKaito, I'll kill you with a road roller. Just you wait. Oh great now Lily and her gang comes to pick on me again.

"Detention AGAIN? Suits someone like you very much," payback time "oh yea? Wait till I squish your faces with a road roller. That would suit bitches like YOU," take that Lily. TAKE THAT BITCHES. F*CK YOU.

Great.

they made me say the F word in my mind. I was so tempted to kill BaKaito with a roadroller. I HATE YOU, BAKAITO! HATEEEEEEEEE!

~x~x~

School ended. With a sigh, I just sat in the classroom while everyone left. Len didn't speak to me at all today. It was just depressing. Miku was also too dense to notice the changes of Len and me.

I felt like crying. Len is or WAS my best friend. I don't like the fact he has been ignoring me. Lily and her gang were picking on me more than usual today just because Len wasn't talking to me. Well guess what?

I HATE ALL OF YOU.

"Stop daydreaming!" oh that voice. That hateful voice that brought me back to reality. "I can do what I want! I didn't do ANYTHING wrong today. Why are you giving me detention?!" I wanted to kill someone. This teacher really wants to end up in the song I made when I was a kid(Fear Garden which was mentioned in chapter one).

"I heard you put rats in Lily, IA, Neru and CUL'S locker. Am I correct?" Oh shit. BUSTED. "So? It's not your problem," I hate teachers so much. It would be great if I could kill them. Okay so I got detention. AGAIN. I swear when I get my hands on those bitches I might just surpass a demon. Well I ran away from detention again. BaKaito was chasing me like an idiot. He is SO slow.

~x~x~

I got home late. Why? First I almost got caught by that teacher. Second, dogs chased me. Third, I bumped into some kid on the street and almost got run over. Fourth, I was thinking how I'm supposed to explain this to oniichan. Last but not least, some lady asked for my help to carry her things.

WHAT A DAY.

I threw myself on my bed. Today was a tiring and fucked up day. How many times has Len avoided me? That idiot. I hate him. I don't know why he's being such a bitch. He wasn't even so awkward with Miku. Len really hates betrayers, two faced girls and bitches. Although the people he's dating with are ALL bitches.

I vowed to help him be with Miku and THIS is how he treats me? GREAAT

I looked at the calendar. Oh shit. I totally forgot. It's almost valentines. I guess I'll make some chocolates for Miku. And probably a bit for Len. I'll just tell him it's giri chocolate. But then again… he has a lot of fan girls. I guess he won't need my share of chocolate then.

NO NO NO I can't be like this! I'm gonna give the chocolate to him whether he likes it or not. Just a few more weeks left till the day all girls have been waiting for. "OI RIN!" I bolted up cause I was surprised. Does oniichan HAVE to call me by yelling? He could come to my room, knock the door and say "Rin?" like normal humans do. I went to the living room cause oniichan was over there.

"Wha-.." OH MY GOD. Is that Len? What is he doing here? And what is with that luggage? I had so many questions but they didn't seem to come out. WHY IS LEN HERE?! My heart. My poor heart is beating so fast. Len is soaking wet. He's in his casual clothes. His clothes are see-through. I feel like a pervert. Oh shit. It's raining outside. No wonder.

"Pffft," why did he just laugh? "You're looking at me like a pervert. Is THAT how you welcome guest?" Oh damn I just noticed I was looking at his body like a pervert. "Next time, use an umbrella. You'll be safe from the rain," wait that wasn't what I was supposed to say!

"Anyway, what are you doing here with that luggage?" I feel like something bad yet good might happen. "I'm going to stay here for a week cause my parents have some business and think I can't stay home alone," Len was now frowning. He has GOT to stop making me feel like an idiot. I glared at Len. How does he NOT have a problem staying with me? And most importantly… WHY ME?! I felt like banging my head on the wall to see if this is a dream or not.

"Why don't you just stay with someone else?" even though I like the idea of him staying here, I don't want to fall in love with him more than I have. "because you're the only person that doesn't attempt to do anything to me while I'm at your house. Besides all those girls aren't interesting," I wanna smack him on his face so much. He picked this house just because I WONT ATTEMPT TO DO ANYTHING TO HIM?! Just you wait… tonight I'm going to scribble on your face with permanent marker. Let's see how good you'll look at school tomorrow.

~x~x~

I snuck into Len's room. He he… I brought all my marker pens. This will be fun to watch at school tomorrow. He'll look like an idiot. At least Miku might fall for him because Miku says she likes humor or whatever it is. I went on top of Len. With a smirk, I lifted my marker pen, attempting to draw Mario on Len's face. OHOHOHO I'm so evil. But I'm awesome like that. All of a sudden, Len's hands moved to my waist. WHA… WHATTTTT?! HE'S HUGGING ME LIKE A HUGGING PILLOW.

I tried to get out of his arms but he was hugging me too tight. I DON'T CARE WHO, JUST HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS MESS BEFORE LEN WAKES UP AFTER HE NOTICES A VERY VERY FAST HEARTBEAT. Then I heard the door creek. RINTO?! Oh shit… Rinto came into the room. wasn't he sleeping on the sofa?! "WAIT ONIICHAN! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" Rinto totally misunderstood the situation! I can see it written all over his face!

"S-SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU!" Oh… My… Fucking… God. He's apologizing… for disturbing us?! Rinto just ran out of the room, leaving Len and I stuck in this type of position. GOD PLEASE HELP ME! I'm betting a million yen my face is as red as a tomato right now. I don't wanna be stuck like this! "L-Len?" still sleeping "L-LEN?" he moved a bit "LEN FRIGGING KAGAMINE" He suddenly bolted up.

You know what that means? Our lips collided. You know what that also means? We kissed. In a very unpleasant position. I ran out of his room leaving him with a confused look.

Oh boy I just kissed a guy I have a crush on. And I am attempting to forget him! For his and Miku's sake!" I feel like an idiot. He didn't even notice we kissed! Well on the other hand, that's good enough for me. But he finally stopped being awkward with me! Now _**I **_might start becoming awkward with him! Oh god of kisses and road rollers!

**Len POV**

I was in Rinto's room sleeping. Well, I JUST started shutting my eyes. Then suddenly, I heard the door creaking. Rinto must be getting something. But then I felt someone going on my bed. I knew that scent anywhere. It's Rin. Knowing her, she is trying to scribble stuff on my face with a marker. To prevent that, I pulled Rin into a hug. Heh take that, Rin! That's what you get for attempting to scribble my face. But it was weird that I heard Rin's heartbeat. She also felt hot. Does she have a fever or something? Suddenly the door creaked again. "WAIT ONIICHAN! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" oops Rinto is definitely misunderstanding. "S-SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU!" WHAT?! I'm being misunderstood too? Well our position IS the *censored* type! Rin called my name to wake me up. I AM awake though. "LEN FRIGGING KAGAMINE!" I bolted up to finish my act. But then I did something I wasn't intending to.

I kissed Rin.

OH SHIT RIN WILL SMACK ME FOR THIS. Wait… why isn't she smacking me? She just ran away. Weird. I thought she would throw a rampage at what I did to her. Rin is weird.

* * *

**KonaHaruhiChan: no no no! Rin is not weird. You're just too dense to be true. Anyway~ I guess I need to stop making things dramatic. This is supposed to be humor not drama *sad face***

**Rin: maybe it's because you're so bad at making fanfics**

**KonaHaruhiChan: *sniff* WELL SORRY FOR BEING A BEGGINER AT WRITING! *runs***

**Miku: Rin that wasn't necessary. Anyway, since KonaHaruhiChan dashed somewhere, I'll be the one to-**

**Rin: please review **

**Miku: I WANTED TO SAY THAT!**


End file.
